thegoodplacefandomcom-20200213-history
The Good Place (Realm)
The Good Place is another realm where the truly good people of Earth go when they die and enter their next stage of existence. So far, the real Good Place has not been seen in any form, though its existence is confirmed by several pieces of evidence, in particular the backstory of Mindy St. Claire and the presence of a representative of The Good Place in her orientation video for The Medium Place; and also the origin of Janet, who was created to serve in The Good Place before being stolen by Michael. So far there is very little reliable information about the Good Place. Most of what we know comes from Michael, while he was actively deceiving the inhabitants into thinking they lived in the Good Place. Some of those details have been confirmed, but many have not. History The Good Place has likely existed since the beginning of time (at the very least since the case of Og and Grog, roughly 201,000 BCE) and is, so we are told, a Utopian paradise for those that were truly noble and good in life. Only people with a high point score are allowed in the good place and as a reward they receive eternal happiness Entry Gaining access into The Good Place isn't easy. According to Michael, from the moment of birth every action and decision that a human makes either had a positive or negative effect, thus affecting that human's overall point score total. The bigger the action the bigger the point difference but there is a catch. Simply doing good deeds is not enough to raise a humans point total, their motivations must be pure otherwise it is seen as a selfish act. Tahani is a good example of this. Despite the fact that in her lifetime she raised 60 billion euros for non-profit organizations around the world, she didn't care about the people she was helping and only did it for fame, praise and moral superiority. Since her motivations were corrupt, Tahani was sent to The Bad Place. In Chapter 36: Janet(s), it's revealed that nobody has gotten into the Good Place in 521 years. Only humans with an exceptionally high score value are allowed into The Good Place. The lowest score seen to be allowed into The Good Place was roughly +900,000. Throughout Season 2, Michael tried to find a way for himself and the humans to enter the Good Place, trying one billion and seven different ways, before concluding that the only way into The Good Place is by being a good person. However, Michael does discover a way to The Good Place through a chute in the Accounting Department where all good souls and their files enter The Good Place. Inhabitants Only humans and Janets reside in Good Place neighbourhoods. It is likely that the neighbourhood's architect and other angels may come and go as they please, but according to Michael, after the the first day of orientation, the architects leave and humans are left alone with their Janet. However, this may only be true of The Bad Place and be part of the lie that Michael attempted. The inhabitants of The Good Place are determined by everything they did in their life. Everything a person does during their life gives them points, positive points or negative points. After a person's death their points are totalled. If a person has a high number of points they will go to the Good Place, but if they have any number below the threshold, they will go to The Bad Place (with the exception of Mindy St. Claire). Everyday life Each day in The Good Place is a blissful existence where a human may have anything they desire simple by calling on their neighborhood's Janet. Humans in The Good Place also never experience any kind of pain, do not age and cannot perish. Trivia * Although the inability to curse was originally used as a torture method for Eleanor in Michael's fake neighborhood, it is revealed that in the actual Good Place, people cannot curse either. Category:Locations